galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Version 2006 - Ch 73
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> Har-Hi and I flew in the Wolfcrafts back to Peppermint. Ghost was with me as he took no room it was no problem taking him along in a one seater. Since I also wore Suit I actually had a mini crew of my own in my one seat space craft. Ghost led us to a mountain range on the untouched northern continent and we landed on a rocky plateau before a tall mountain. We followed the green glowing Anntoo to a sheer rock wall and he uncovered a hidden panel and said." The Celtest have removed all Codes and security locks so we could freely use their technology to make our last stand against the Dark Ones. Except this one. It needs to be touched by a Celtest but your Command level suit will do fine. I have no need for locks as I can freely pass inside. They did shield it from detection as best as they could so their enemy would not find it." He floated away from the glowing panel and said."It is all yours Captain!" I pressed my hand on it and a Voice in Celtest instantly translated by Suit." Command Level sufficient access granted." Nothing else happened. "Now what?" Har Hi said ."Captain this is unbelievable! You need to turn and go to the edge of the Plateau!" I did and as I reached it . What looked like a wilderness Valley between mountains before was now gone as far as we could see. I held my breath as I saw hundreds of ships ,one looking almost exactly like the Devastator just as big! And stacks of Celtest Equipment Containers kilometers high. It took me a moment to realize what I saw. Ghost waved and we followed him activating flight and now we saw the ships and equipment was only the top layer . Everything was stacked and went down shafts as far as I could see. Ghost said." The Celtest gave it to us and my people gave it to you. It is all yours. All is ready to be used." A single robot came floating up. Clearly a Celtest Battle Unit." Identify!" Othbeer spoke first." I am the heir. You know me!" "Yes you are the heir! All was given to you!" "Now my command is I give it to this person Captain Olafson!" "Acknowledged. New Owner recognized. You are now the heir. What is your command?" "Are there any space ships I can use?" " 345,000 units that can be designated as Space Ships. Including four Dertha Battle ships and one Karmat." "Can this Karmat ship be flown immediately and with small crew?" "The Karmat is at your service . It needs but one command level to operate. A Crew is helpful but I can supply robots." "No need activate the Karmat and have her accept my commands." "Everything here accepts only your commands." Har Hi floating next to me." You know I am just a little tempted to start our own clan we could rule the Galaxy with this!" "I know. I have a feeling Stahl got the Devastator from a place like this and he never told anyone where the rest is either, maybe he realized this is too much power. " To the robot I said. How do you recognize me?" "By scanning your DNA, your Voice, your Brainwave , Your Psionic imprint, and your tachyon signature." "Close the Valley after we are gone and install planetary defenses .No one but me and those with me shall be able to land." "It will be done!" "Where is the Karmat?" "The Karmat Battle ship is currently rising from its pole hangar. It takes many hours for a ship of this size to fly through atmosphere without causing severe planetary damage." "Uhm how big is thisKarmat?" Suit answered:" 68 kilometers across in your scale measurements. Largest Celtest Class. Also known as the Queens Battle Ship." "Well I thought of something a tad smaller, but it will do I guess! Robot how does the ship recognize me?" "The same way I do. You wear a Tyron Model it will be able to connect you to the Onboard AI and issue all commands!" then it came and darkened the Sky. "Suit that be enough it will take hours to land too. Let's get the Wolfcrafts in it and get this monster disk back to the Tigershark and the Others. It even dwarfed the Devastator. The Devastator so it became clear to me was once a Celtest battle ship. Stahl knew somehow where to get one. The Devi was heavily modified with Terran tech since then, but carried tech level 11 Secrets probably only Stahl and Harris knew about. this huge disk looked very similar to the Devi only was three times as big. It had IST's and we reached the Bridge. Exactly as the one on the Devi, of course with Celtest stations and not the neat Battle mode command seat of my Tigershark. Suit informed me that it had very similar capabilities then the Tigershark and alter its appearance somewhat and of course could cloak. It had the old Celtest versions of Transform Cannons but its sixty main battery towers where of Yotta load size or the equivalent of one Quadrillion tons of High Explosives far beyond of the trillion tons of the Devi's Exo loads. This was enough to pulverize any size planet or snuff a medium sized sun. I was almost a bit happy as the big ship didn't accelerate as fast as my Tigershark. It took me six hours to get the giant down so we could load my own ship. We then assembled in our Pirates Den. The Tigershark forlorn in one of the gigantic hangars. SHIP said." It was a nice time. You got yourself an impressive new ship and they will sure give it to you! When we are back they most likely scrap the ship that was not supposed to exist in the first place." "And you fear they deactivate you?" I asked. "Well yes that is what they do to defective Computronics. If they repair the ship the new Captain will most likely have me fixed or replaced. It's the Navy way!" "I don't want this big monster. I much rather have my Tigershark fixed and go back Pirate hunting or something else. If they against all better judgment insist on me getting this big ship, then I will have you installed as its brain and Cirruit will do it and no one else so we make sure we won't lose you. Besides I made you an official crewmember , they can't deactivate you just retire you. And by then we find a way to get you freedom of movement and all that." Har-Hi said." this big disc is not us. It's a real Battle ship with room for an entire fleet, and many thousands of crew. All it can do is fight big battles or parade around in space. I want to go back out there in the Tigershark and have dinner in our very own Pirates Den." The Golden said." I hope you take me along again when you go again. I had more fun and made more friends than in all my life before!" "Hey guys we are not home yet!" I said. We are heading home as soon as we settled the problem with those disease worms and then I like to visit the Furze with this new ship of ours and tell them what I think of Bullies. Cateria what is the status here?" "All my patients are on their way to complete recovery. The Furze outcasts lost 81 before we could do anything. The Down and the captured pirates will recover as well. The Pirates are all in stasis already and can finish their healing process when they come out of Stasis in Union brigs." Cirruit said." I instructed the LEGO factories to built a ship yard. The Down Can repair their ships there and fly home. I have also build a high security hold were the remaining worms are held. Pending your decision!" "I need to know where their home world is and find it. Then I am going to see how hot those maggots like it for real and burn them all." Shea said. "They are doing this for many Millennia Captain. They have no knowledge of their home planet. I know they escaped it as a space faring race accidently landed on theirs . But it might be possible to retrace their steps from civilization to Civilization they destroyed or leeched to death before moving on and thus find their home world." "I think that is a number to big for us and would take years. Maybe we do need to leave a few things undone and go home." Much of the crew was present as we discussed no one really looked very happy! I stood."I said we are going home guys. Aren't you glad?" It was the little furry Holdian who stepped forward." Well we sort of hoped it would last a little longer. I do look forward to go home, don't get me wrong but this ship and this crew became for most of us home as well and now it will end." Elfi said." It's exactly what we said will happen back then when we graduated just later. Only this time there will be no secret ship and a mysterious mission! You go to Command School as the Admiral said and that is the end of our adventures." "We're not home yet but I know what you all mean." Har Hi made a wide arm gesture." Captain with this monster we be home in no time, no refueling and this thing is faster Translight than the Tigershark!" "I think we cross that bridge when we are home! I am sure we will be together again. I somehow don't feel this is the end." Cateria wrap everything up outside and let em know when we can leave. Shea and Cirruit prepare a way to destroy the remaining worms. A furnace or something be nice!" "Aye Captain!" ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006